


Movie Night

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [18]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Winter Writing, Coming Out, Gen, Keep Calm and Write Something, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Trans Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Teenage Buck and Clay are meant to be studying, but boredom leads to movie night and a confession from Buck.You do not have to know SEAL Team to read or understand Clay
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Clay Spenser
Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully the start of my SEAL Team/9-1-1 Crossover series. 
> 
> Written for the Keep Calm And Write Something 30 Days of Winter Writing Prompt: Movie Night

It was just meant to be a catch up to study. A chance to really knuckle down and make sure that they knew the course content for their upcoming exams. That was all it was meant to be, but it didn’t really end up like that. In fact, studying wasn’t really what they did that night. 

It had started with them both sitting on the floor, side by side, knees just grazing against each other, while their textbooks and notes were spread across the coffee table. They took it in turn quizzing each other on their respective subjects. Buck was studying for the upcoming history exam whilst Clay was studying for his maths exam. As it turned out, Clay was spending half of his time explaining parts of the history questions to Buck, and the rest of it was spent with Buck explaining how to complete the maths questions that Clay got stuck on. 

Eventually, it started to become clear that Clay was starting to get bored. He was constantly shifting about on the floor, tapping his pencil back and forth, and then finally, he decided just to suggest that they stopped studying. It hadn’t been the older boy's plan, not at all, he had honestly planned on it just being a night of studying but he couldn’t help himself. 

“Erin, do you want to watch a movie?” Clay asked as he swung his arm up onto the couch cushions behind Buck. It wasn’t meant to be a move, but it just felt natural for him to do so. It felt right to be sat as close to Buck as he was. 

“Sure, what are we watching?” Buck asked as she slammed shut her textbook. It appeared that even Buck was struggling to focus on studying. It was something that was both expected but unexpected. Buck was good at knuckling down, focusing on whatever it is that is expected, but Buck was always full of energy, like lightning in a bottle. And that was why Clay found himself harbouring a crush. 

“Anything but a chick flick. I think it’s  _ The Fast and The Furious  _ that’s in,” Clay replied as he leaned forward and following Buck’s actions slammed his own textbooks shut. The arm that had been resting on the couch cushions shifted so that it laid across Buck’s shoulders. It was a near replication of the stereotypical move that guys liked to make on women whilst at the cinema, but he hadn't meant for it to appear that way. 

Buck shifted slightly, as if trying to figure out if to move closer or further away, but Clay ignored it. He knew better than to try and make Buck do anything. He would let Buck decide where she wanted to sit, if she wanted to sit close to him or not. He knew that Buck was trying to work through something, it had been mentioned before, but he had never actually asked. He hadn’t felt that it was his place to ask. 

So instead of saying anything or questioning what was going on, Clay just picked up the remote from next to his textbooks and pressed play to restart the DVD that he had been watching the night before. He was just going to enjoy the movie and wait and see what happened with Buck. He just had to be patient. 

And as it turned out, waiting and seeing was the right move for Clay. There were just over half way through the impromptu movie night when Buck finally spoke. Only it wasn’t what he ahd expected to hear. 

“I don’t want you to say anything because I don’t know yet, but I think that I’m a boy.” 

Clay couldn’t help but stare at Buck for a few moments. He didn’t know what to say, this was something that he had never experienced before. But he would never turn his back on Buck. If Buck was actually a boy rather than a girl that wouldn’t change anything, Buck would still be his best friend. 

“Okay.” 

  
  



End file.
